dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Anarchy
Plot Red and Blue are going to work in the Camp of their Childhood: Camp Redwood, where Blue had been treated miserably by his friends, even Red.. As Blue is trying to teach the kids important things, Red just let the kids do the things they should learn with dynamite, because he thinks the methods of Blue are too boring. At the end Red tries to get a turn a girl into a "Real Man". Means the girl has to kill Sasquatch. When Sasquatch (whom Red thinks is Donkey Kong) came out and tried to attack Blue and his friends, Red got an idea. The campers decide to battle Sasquatch, Blue decides to help the kids who is slugging the Big Foot with a baseball bat while the Big Foot is tied at a tree (and is crying because he is reminded of his childhood days). Three other kids hit Sasquatch with their sticks. Next morning, Blue is playing a banjo boringly and Red is singing in his famous autotuned-voice with other kids in two canoes. Transcript (Red and Blue are on a car, Blue is driving) Red: Rrraaaagh, camp counselors?! This is gonna be the lamest job ever! Blue: Look, it was only thing on Greg's list and rent's not gonna pay itself. Red: Wait, then how does it get paid? (Whiteboard says: Red owes Blue '' $11,271.33 ''If not paid, one dollar equals one punch!) Blue: I'm going to destroy you! (Time lapse. They arrive at Camp Redwood) Blue: Huh, man, being back at camp is bringing back some good memories. (Flashback to Camp Redwood during their childhood. Blue is tied to a tree while an orange boy and pink girl hit him with sticks.) Young Blue: (Crying) Wawa, I wanna go home! (Continues crying) Young Red: (laughs) Quit cryin', ya little bitch! Ha! (Kicks the football at Blue. He stops crying.) (Flashback ends) Blue: (traumatized) Good memories. Red: Yup, this is where I lost my vir-hir-ginity! (To a tree, which has a hole in the trunk): Call me sometime... (Sees the tree touching another tree and gasps) You slut! (Time lapse. Blue holds a clipboard.) Blue: All right, let's see what on the schedule: Fishing, bird-watching, wood-car--(Red slaps away the clipboard) Hey! Red: We don't need rules! CAMP ANARCHY! (Floats up) (Fishing) (Blue and the kids go fishing, as Blue casts his fishing rod line) (Red teaches the kids to use dynamite, as he makes the kids throw a bomb at the lake which kills the fish) (Bird Watching) (Blue and the kids uses binoculars to bird watch) (Red continues teaching the kids to use dynamite, as he makes a boy throw a bomb at the bird.) (Building a Fire) (Blue trys to make fire using rocks) (With Red, a boy places another bomb on a few sticks and it explodes) Red: WHOOOOOOOOO! Now, that's a fiya! (Nighttime in the tent, Blue tucks in a pink girl) Pink Girl: Camp Counselor Blue, you're the best. Blue: No, you're the best. You all are. Oh, get outta here. (Indian music plays, Red and the kids have black war stripes on their faces. He gives a girl a gun.) Red: Tonight, you become a man. Girl: But I'm a girl. Red: Di di mau! (The girl groans.) Bigfoot: Bigfoot! (laughs evilly) (At the same time) Blue: Sasquatch? Red: Donkey Kong! Bigfoot: Ya! Bigfoot yaaaaaa! (Tries to get inside Blue's tent) Red: Pfff, I got this (Robotic voice) Campers, roll out. (The kids beat Bigfoot, who is tied to a tree. Blue comes in with a bat, looking emotional.) Blue: (remembering his childhood) I'm so sorry. Huh ahh! (Cries while beating him with a bat) Huh, no! Ugh, I'm sorry! Red: (sighs) Camp is great. -Episode ends (almost)- Blue: (Singing in a bored tone with a banjo while on a canoe with the kids) ♪Camp town races, oh, my God, doo dah, doo dah...♪ Red: (Same as Blue but the kids are awake and dancing and with a boombox. Red's voice is Auto-Tuned) ♪Ow, Shawty, put my nuts on yo backside, girl, yeah.♪ -Episode really ends- Trivia *The episode is named after an Anarchy except as a camp *There was a young Pink attacking Big Foot. *Its shown that Blue was bullied when he was young. *Red lost his virginty at a young age (to a TREE!!). * Red might be or has been a terrorist as this is the second episode he shows skills with explosives. *Its proven that there'' was a bigfoot in this episode. *The music heard while the kids were killing bigfoot, the music is the same that Red was listening to at Traffic Jams. *Blue said that on that one of the activities is wood carving but it doesen't appear on the list. *Blue's list of activities reads: *'Fishing''' *'Bird watching' *'Building a fire' *'Canoe' *'Singing' *'Tents' *'Camp' *'Murder' *If one pauses at the amount of money Red owes Blue, you could see a light switch next to it and on top of that is a note taped on the wall that says poop. *When Red lets the kids make a fire and it explodes, half of the sky will have shadow possibly meaning that half of the atmosphere was depleted. *When Red says "Campers, Roll out!" his voice is robotic, this is meant as a reference to the Transformers, where Optimus Prime's catchfrase is "Autobots, Roll out!" *The same kids who attacked Blue, attacked Big Foot with an additional olive green kid. *This is the second time that Blue has sung, the first being in Panda Hat. *When Blue was playing the banjo, you may hear the same music from episode OMG. *When Blue and Red are driving to the camp, you can hear the party music from A Bee or Something playing on the car radio. Continuity *Blue yells "I'm going to Destroy You!, Red said something similar to Kitty Amazing when he turned her to stone. *Young Orange that was fishing with Blue later appear as an adult in Butt Genie. Reccuring Gags Red Floating Red floats when he yells "CAMP ANARCHY!" Singing﻿ Autotuned/Unautotuned Blue and Red sing songs on Canoes. Episode Ending ﻿The I's have been replaced by marshmallows on sticks and in the episode selection, you can hear Blue wailing. The Last Line Being Cut None. Video thumb|300px|right|Season 2, Episode 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2